This invention relates to improved method and apparatus for sterilizing dental and surgical tools and similar articles. It also includes novel capsules in which the sterilized tools are kept.
Various dental and surgical tools, such as drills, counterangles, and hand pieces, are sterilizable by the present invention. Previously, such tools have generally been sterilized in an autoclave and had either to be kept in such autoclave in order to remain in sterile condition or had to be in some way enclosed in hermetic containers. Moreover, autoclaves have tended to cause steel tools to rust, and the presence of oxidizing gas, chlorine, and so on have also affected the surface or edge of the instruments themselves, so as to reduce their effectiveness.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide improved apparatus and an improved method for sterilizing surgical drills, counterangles, hand pieces and the like.
It is also an object of the invention to keep the instruments that have been sterilized in the very medium by which they have been sterilized, so that one can have sufficient quantity in stock readily available to the surgeon for emergencies or scheduled operations.
Another object of the invention is to retain sterilized instruments in a classifiable type of capsule and to keep them completely decontaminated, doing so in any desired quantity.
A further object of the invention is to protect and maintain the sharpness of the drills and other cutting instruments by providing a sterilizing medium which is free from oxygen, air, chlorine, water, steam, and even nitrogen, as well as other substances that might affect the surface or edge of the instruments, both during sterilization and after sterilization has been completed and while the devices are in storage. As a result, it is possible to sterilize a number of instruments and to maintain a large stock of the instruments in quantities that may vary, depending upon the user.